


Endless Masquerading

by PontiusHermes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A tiny bit of romance, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, History influences present, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-sexual, Past Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Sickfic, Sweet, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia is sick. Han wants to look after her (even if he doesn't want to admit it).</p>
<p>Title from a lyric from 'Cats' (thank you, Lloyd Webber).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Masquerading

Han could tell she was sick as he watched her in the war counsel. Everything about her appearance seemed just as proper as usual, but there was some suggestion of tiredness in her face or posture, as though she couldn't wait for the meeting to end. He felt for her. That is, until he remembered that it wasn't his business any more. Or so he would have liked to think. He still felt for her.

As soon as the counsel was at an end, General Leia Organa excused herself and made her way to her room. Her body and head ached, and she had to keep blowing her running nose. She decided to rest, just for a bit, but upon lying down she was drawn into sleep for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening.

Han was restless. The afternoon dragged on, but she didn't reappear. He hated to realise it, but he was worried for her, despite his best intentions. I'll just see her, he decided, then I'll stop worrying and get on with something else.

Leia was swimming up from the depths of sleep when he arrived outside her room, lying on her back with her eyes closed, hair loose on the pillow, a tissue crumpled in her hand. She didn't seem to hear the door slide open but she sat up quickly at the sound of his footsteps. "What are you doing here? You're not, well, we're --"

"What? Over? I know that. Just…" He took a deliberate breath. "Need anything, Princess?"

"I'd thank you not to call me that," she snapped, with all the fire he remembered. "It's not a title I use any more."

"I know, Highness," he smirked, then: "What? ...Fine. General."

She looked at him, face softening a little. Her breath hitched and she turned quickly away from him, taking a tissue. "He'pschoo! He'pschoo!" She blew her nose. Leia felt the bed dip as he sat behind her, and felt his arm go around her shoulders.

"Bless you, Princess."

She didn't retort, only shrugged his arm away so she could lie back down, pulling the blankets tighter around herself. He got up to tuck her in, and then sat down again. She closed her eyes, shivering slightly, and he felt a sudden desire to stay, to look after her. He almost wished he'd never left.

She felt his hand stroke her hair, very gently. "I, er, might have missed you, you know," he confessed, voice very quiet. She made no answer, but looked up at him and smiled a very slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
